


Inspiration

by Josselin



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin
Summary: exyking: HEY @josselin  R U GON WRITE SOME TENTACLE PORN ??????





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exyking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyking/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to the Captive Prince discord chat of Wednesday night, who goaded me into writing it, hahahaha, and in particular to exyking who was very persistent.
> 
> And thank you Berin for catching so many typos!!!!

Damen broke a several rules of the Akielon Kingsmeet when he had tried to murder Laurent’s uncle, so after the peace was restored and both of them had been officially crowned, Damen returned to the Kingsmeet for a kind of penance. 

He'd declined Laurent’s offer to accompany him, saying it was a private matter, and Laurent had the impression from his sheepish attitude that he did not wish for company as he went to be scolded. 

When he returned, Laurent tried to respect that privacy by not prying into what had transpired, but he looked up curiously when Nikandros asked Damen about it during an evening meal. 

“What type of penance were you assigned?”

Damen spoke slowly. “The oracle thought the king required inspiration."

Nikandros's eyes widened a bit. “Inspiration?”

Damen made a strained expression. He nodded. Nikandros turned back to his goblet. 

This piqued Laurent’s curiosity. He went to the library, and tried to find Akielon writers who discussed the Kingsmeet and penance and inspiration without telling the Akielon librarian that this was exactly what he was looking for. 

The books he found were not useful, and left Laurent assuming that some hallucinogenic drug was involved in half of the Kingsmeet rituals. Natural chalis from the rocks, perhaps. 

He broached the subject with Damen, later, cautiously asking if Damen had found his penance satisfactory, but Damen only said that he was relieved it was completed, and that it had been an honor to be assigned the inspiration ritual. 

It seemed that other Akielons have also undertaken this ritual. Nikandros said something that indicated his experience, and then over griva even Makedon remarked upon it as “Very inspiring! Ha ha!” in a knowledgeable way. 

This led Laurent to announce that the King of Vere also intended to seek inspiration from the Kingsmeet. The assembled Akielons were all very impressed. The Veretians took little notice and smiled politely. Makedon clapped Laurent on the shoulder. Damen looked worried.

Laurent rode to the Kingsmeet alone, as Damen had. The location felt different this time, without Damen showing it to him and the tension of the meeting with his uncle at the end of it. There were groves shaded with trees and the walkway with all the statuary. One of the white-robed guards met Laurent and solemnly explained the inspiration ritual in serious tones. First was the ritual bath. A thorough cleansing was necessary. After he was purified, he would be able to soak in the inspiration pool. He must contemplate his important question in the pool, and inspiration would come to him if he were determined to be worthy.

This sounded to Laurent more like how Veretian courtiers took their pets to a spa than it did a ritual for enlightenment, but he indicated his understanding to the Kingsmeet guard and proceeded to the first step.

After he had bathed, he went out to the pool to soak. The pool was out of doors of the small marble temple. It was a sunlit day in Akielos and the air was warm and the light felt pleasant on his skin. The pool was deep, so the bottom was dark and unfathomable, but Laurent saw that along the side there was a rock ledge, presumably for soaking, so he crawled into the pool and sat on the ledge to relax. He rested his arms along the rocks on the top of the ledge. Sitting on the ledge, the water reached his chest.

He supposed that in the water he was meant to think about his question and be inspired. He didn’t smell any kind of drugs, no natural chalis permeating the air. It wasn’t clear how the inspiration would happen. Laurent didn’t have a specific question in mind; his thoughts were wandering and he watched a lazy bug crawl along one of the wet rocks.

A fish brushed against his foot. 

He moved his foot. The fish found it again, and he brushed the fish away with his other foot and splashed a bit to try to scare it off. 

The fish was persistent, even when he moved over to another section of the ledge. Laurent decided to ignore it.

He focused on being inspired. His thoughts wandered and landed on Damen. He thought of practical things, like his mental note that Damen should talk to the steward about the festival, and then he thought more generally of Damen and mused on how Damen made him feel.

He did not feel inspired yet.

The fish was still insistently swimming around his foot. His foot had also become tangled in some kind of plant. He shook it to free himself, and then his other foot became tangled. The Akielons did not seem to maintain their inspiration pool very well, Laurent thought, with the persistent fish and the weeds all around the soaking ledge.

Laurent decided to sit a bit further back from the water. He levered himself up on the rocks and settled with just his feet trailing in the water. Water dripped off his chest and the edges of his hair, but the sunlight was warm. 

After a few minutes, the plant caught his foot again. He looked down into the water, and it was close enough to the surface now that he could see that it was not a plant.

He pulled his feet out of the water and scrambled a few feet away from the edge.

He tried to figure out what that was. Some kind of creature? He had never seen anything like it in Vere. Something like a snake, perhaps? The way it moved was wrong. Why did the Akielons bathe outdoors if there were snakes in their pool?

The plant-creature emerged from the top of the water, the tentacle poking above the surface. It curled in a plaintive and questioning way.

Laurent stared at it. The tentacle uncurled and then curled again, beckoning. 

Laurent reconsidered everything that the other Akielons had said about this ritual, running it through his head again. Why had no one mentioned--or perhaps they had meant--

He crawled back toward the pool to see the thing better. He still couldn't tell what it was. He could only see the portion of the creature that emerged from the water and the coil of the tentacle close to the surface.

He reached out a hand to feel it. It brushed against his fingers curiously. The texture was not like a fish, he thought. It wasn’t warm, like a horse or a dog, but the skin was smoother than the scales of a fish, more like leather. He brushed the back of his hand against it, and then the palm. 

He grasped it gently. It was thinner at the tip and thickened down the length of it. It wrapped itself around his wrist in return. He stroked it more, feeling the smooth texture. It seemed to like that. He didn’t know how he could tell, but it seemed appreciative somehow in its grasp on his wrist.

He realized belatedly that his motions were like those used to pleasure a man. He felt embarrassed suddenly. He hadn’t intended--but the tentacle seemed to like it--and there was no one else around to see. He continued but he was blushing.

The tentacle tugged gently on his wrist, encouraging him to draw closer. He moved nearer to the pool so he could reach better. The tentacle liked this. More of it emerged from the water and he was able to stroke more of it.

The tentacle wrapped around Laurent’s forearm now, its hold gentle and affectionate. Laurent was close enough to the pool that he could touch it with both hands without falling into the water. He had the definite impression that the tentacle wanted him to get back into the pool. Laurent began by gingerly putting his feet in the water again.

He thought maybe the tentacle would move from his wrist to the new disturbance in the water, but it remained affixed to his wrist. Instead, a second tentacle emerged to touch his foot. Surprised, Laurent moved his foot instinctively. He still couldn’t see the nature of this creature in the dark water. The second tentacle brushed his foot again, and the bottom of his foot was sensitive and ticklish so he drew away a few inches. The tentacle brushed his toes and Laurent wiggled them in response. His attention to the one in his hand was distracted and it became insistent if his strokes faded. 

After a few moments, the second tentacle wrapped around Laurent’s ankle and tugged a little bit. It wanted to draw him further into the water.

He lowered himself into the pool again, sitting on the ledge. He had to pull away from both of the tentacles to move in, and they slithered back under the water as he shifted.

Seated, he waited. One of them came back toward the surface. He reached for it again with his hand. It wrapped around his forearm again. He couldn’t stroke it from that position but it rubbed against him.

The other tentacle brushed against his thigh. Laurent startled; he hadn’t seen it. It withdrew. 

Laurent forced himself to sit still. The tentacle returned and brushed him again. He felt oddly like he should be talking to the tentacle like a startled horse. But what would he say? He didn’t know. The tentacle slithered along the outside of his leg and he shivered a little bit. 

The tentacle kept moving against him. Its motions seemed purposeful. Laurent didn’t understand, until the tentacle squirmed in between the crease of where his legs were resting and he realized it was searching. It found his cock, which was lying semi-interested against his thigh. Laurent took in a startled breath.

The tentacle wrapped around him the way it had embraced his wrist or his calf. It felt curious. The water was warm and the sun was pleasant and the tentacle was smooth and the sensation of it touching him was arousing. He thought suddenly--inspiration! And he laughed at how ridiculous the Akielons were. The tentacle continued stroking him. Laurent relaxed into it. He was enjoying it but he didn’t know if it was going anywhere. He couldn’t usually come from this type of stimulation alone and he didn’t know what the tentacle was after.

He was so distracted by the touch on his cock that he didn’t realize the other tentacle had loosened from his forearm until it reemerged to touch his thigh. It was easier to recognize, the second time, the searching motions of the pattern. But he didn’t know what it was searching for, it had already found his cock. Until--oh. 

He reached his arms out to brace himself against the rock ledge of the pool. The tentacle was very polite. It brushed first, very lightly. Then it drew a circle around him, as though asking a question.

Laurent was again ridiculously tempted to talk to it. After having made its intention clear, the tentacle pushed more firmly, poking at his center until the tip of it slipped inside. Laurent made a small noise, but no one was around to hear him.

The tentacle didn’t stop. It continued wriggling inside, edging deeper. Laurent shifted how he was holding himself and the tentacle around his cock tightened appreciatively and the one inside him slipped a bit deeper. He had never felt anything like this before. He could no longer think in a straight line. He didn’t have words to describe how he was feeling.

The movement inside of him was different. It wasn’t like fucking, it was slower, and not thrusting so much as a slow curling. He didn’t know when it would stop. How deep would it go? Would he need to? Laurent forgot how to breathe and his orgasm surprised him. It felt like a shock. Like the kind of inspiration the Akielons had talked about before he came. He took a long shaky breath as the tentacle on his cock stroked him through it.

He came down from his orgasm and felt very affectionate toward the tentacle that was stroking him. He was slow to realize that the other one was still moving inside of him. He didn’t know how he felt about that. It felt good, still, with the edge off his arousal, and yet he was slightly afraid because he didn’t know what to expect. He had been tempted all day to speak with the tentacle, and he did so now without really thinking about it. “What do you want?”

It didn’t answer. He wondered if he had to reach inspiration somehow. What did that even mean? He had no idea. 

The tentacle poked at his hand like a cat that wanted to be petted, so he resumed his stroking. It liked that. There was no escaping what he was doing now. He couldn’t innocently realize halfway through that he was jerking the tentacle off. He was doing it deliberately now and it was still moving rhythmically inside of him so there was no pretending. He realized finally that it was the tentacle’s turn, somehow, and he tried to follow its cues to make his stroking as pleasing as he could.

It managed to slip a bit deeper inside of him, and he tightened reflexively, and the tentacles seemed to like that. Laurent blushed again, but he tightened again, deliberately, and again. Finally the tentacles crested in their own pleasure, first stiffening against him and then relaxing inside of him and against his hand, becoming more lax against him and almost sleepy.

He wondered if the tentacle spilled inside of him. He hadn’t seen a way that would happen. Would he have felt it? The tentacle he had been stroking flopped against his hand like a sleepy kitten.

The one inside of him withdrew slowly, which was not the most pleasant sensation but Laurent endured it. After a few moments he was sitting in the pool alone. There was no sign of either of the tentacles or of any other creature.

The water was still. Laurent splashed a little bit in the water but nothing happened. There were no fish that brushed his foot. 

After a while later he pulled himself out of the pool, staring back at it. The water was still and dark.

He left the Kingsmeet and returned to Ios. He didn’t see Damen until after the evening meal, when both of them had retreated to their chambers.

“How was your trip?” said Damen. “Did you make it to the Kingsmeet? Were you inspired?”

Damen’s tone was serious, and Laurent stared at him for a moment. 

“Yes,” he said finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I present for your consideration, [Damen's inspiration](http://cannedebonbon.tumblr.com/post/149321539559/cannedebonbon-will-the-fandom-disown-me-if-i). hahahahhahahah


End file.
